Their Forbidden Romance
by Gigiaten
Summary: Ash and co. are in Sootoplis city, so Ash can earn his next gym badge, but what happends when May is chosen to be the main character of a romantic play. Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there to all you readers.**

**I'm Justin and I'm a member of Brave Blaze Fan Fiction Productions (B.B.F.F.P), unfortunately, this story isn't created by B.B.F.F.P. If you want to know why, it's because not every member agreed to post this story as a production made by us. Therefore, it isn't professionally written, but I still hope that you enjoy my first story done by myself and remember; Read and Review. **

_**Their Forbidden Romance: The Play of Hearts **_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We find our hero, Ash Ketchum, in Sootoplis city, looking to earn his next gym badge along with his friends Pikachu, Brock, Max and May. A little lost on their way to the pokemon center, they ask Max for directions.

"Max, where's the pokemon center?" Asked his sister, May

"The pokenav says that it should be right around the corner." He pointed out.

"Great, the sooner we get there, the sooner I get my badge and once I do we're having a big dinner."

"Take it easy Ash, we just got here." Spoke the breeder; Brock.

"Pi-ka pi." Pikachu agreed with Brook.

Ash ignored them and started running towards the center. Running at full speed, he looks back and says:

"Come on guys, I'll race you there." Ash ran faster.

"You're not going to leave me behind this time Ash." Max also started running.

"He guys wait up." May joined them.

"Don't forget about me." Brock followed along.

Ash was in first, May was right next to Max and Brock was dead behind (Due to the weight of the equipment he had). May reached Ash and past him, May was pumped up but lost her focus when something had caught her attention. It was a poster for a play, it had what seemed to be a prince and a princess holding hands with a big title display saying; "_Their forbidden romance_". She stop right on her tracks and read about the play, but unfortunately Ash wasn't paying attention to May's position.

Ash was running full speed, May mange to notice Ash but her reflexives weren't so great. Ash crashed face first with May, causing her to fall on her back, Ash landed on top of her and their faces where only mire inches away.

"I'm sorry May; I didn't notice you'd stopped." Ash apologized.

"Ouch, Ash you should be more careful, and look where…" May stop talking and saw how close they were to each other.

"May, are you okay?" Ash asked; not paying attention to his position.

"Ya, it's just that you're so close to my face and…" May started blushing.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Ash apologized.

Max, also running full speed with his eyes closed; with out looking where he was going, Max tripped on Ash and fell on him, this caused Ash to move his head forward. With Max on top Ash, he was forced to lay his lips on May's very own; May widened her eyes as to the thought that Ash had done it on purpose. Only seconds had gone by when Max finally got off Ash and stood up, but Ash and May's lips still haven't separated.

"Sorry Ash, I didn't see you…there!" Max first apologized but then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What is it Max, is everything o…kay!" Brock who had finally caught up also notices the look-like couple on the ground kissing.

Ash finally broke the kiss and quickly stood up (anime style).

"May…I'm…it was an accident and…" Ash said; blushing.

"Ash Ketchum, you're so **dead**!!!" Fire started coming out behind May.

"I said I'm sorry." Ash begged for his life while he ran.

-------

Two minutes later Ash had a huge bump on his head and laid unconscious on the ground with Pikachu at his side trying to wake him up.

"I feel sorry for Ash." Max said; shamefully

"May, I think you over did it; after all it was only an accident."

"Well if it was an accident then why was he still kissing me when Max got off?"

"I think you should ask him, but that wouldn't work since you knocked him out cold." Max crossed his arms.

"Max, you better shut up before you end up like Ash!" May threaten her younger brother.

"Oh...how scary, I'm so terrified." Max said; sarcastically.

(I got a feeling this is going to get ugly; I'd better grab Ash and scram) Brock thought.

He sneaked pass the angry siblings, then he crouched and pick up Ash from the ground. May turned around and saw Brock carrying Ash away. Pikachu followed along.

"Hey, where are you going with him!?" May ran towards them.

"Where are you guys heading, the center's this way." Max pointed at the correct direction.

They turned around and followed Max. A mysterious figure stood in the shadows, hidden in the ally streets. The figure came out of the shadows and stops the group from further movement. This person had dark brow spiky hair, about the age of Ash, white sleeveless shirt, a black long sleeve shirt, blue cargo pants and black boots.

"You there, were you not thinking about seeing _Their Forbidden romance_?" The stranger asked May, pointing at the poster.

"Hmm? Who are you and were you spying on us? Max asked the stranger in an unpleasant way.

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Sanderson Valentine and no, I was not spying on you." He introduced himself to the group.

"Max, be nice, I'm sorry for the way my brother spoke to you, I'm May, this is my brother Max and Brock." She introduced the gang.

"Forgive me, but are you not forgetting your boyfriend?" Sanderson pointed at the unconscious Ash still being carried by Brock.

"W-what, he isn't my boyfriend." May responded a little annoyed but blushing.

Sanderson saw May's reaction and began thinking. He looks carefully at Ash and May, he made a square with his fingers and looked through it like if it was a camera (just like May would due in order to calm down or to forget about something). May looked at him awkwardly, Max and Brock started chuckling and Pikachu laughs himself to the ground.

"Hey, what's so funny guys?" May asked clueless to Sanderson's actions.

"Ha-ha it's nothing May, ha-ha just forget it ha-ha." Max joined Pikachu on the ground laughing himself to tears.

"May, I have a question for you; have you ever thought about acting?"

"Me…an actress…well I never thought of it before." May began blushing from embarrassment.

"Well you should, after all you have the looks for it."

Aside the conversation between Sanderson and May. Ash slowly opened his eyes, he look at his soundings and got off Brocks' shoulder. He put his hand on his head and looks at May.

"Good to see you're back, Ash." Brock greeted the now conscience trainer.

"Awe…my head hurts so much." Ash turned his attention to Sanderson. "Who's this guy?"

"Before we make introductions, lets head to the center first, my legs are killing me." Max suggested.

Everyone nodded, except for Ash since he was still confused.

-------

The group had reached the pokemon center, Ash, Brock and May gave their pokemon to nurse Joy for healing or a rest. Max and Sanderson enjoyed a delicious muffin, while Brock explained to Ash what happened when he was unconscious. And May went to her given room and gave herself a nice warm bath.

15 minutes later everyone went to the cafeteria and ate lunch. Once they finished, they started talking, in other words; they returned back to the subject.

"Okay then, now that everyone here had their fair time, I would like to return back where we left off, May." Sanderson spoke up; getting the attention he wanted.

"Oh…that's right, you said something about me being an actress, right?"

"Correct." Sanderson replied.

Ash and Max were drinking their soda, when they what Sanderson and May said they spit out their soda and burst into laughter. Unfortunately for Brock, he was caught in the cross fire and ended up soaking wet with a artificial drink.

"Why are two laughing, I can be an actress." May huffed at the end; turning her head frustrated.

"Sure you can, in fact I bet every director would die to hire you." Ash said; sarcastically.

"Ash that reminds me, would you like to be an actor to?" Sanderson asked him.

"Sanderson you can't be serious, Ash is too dense for acting." May told him.

"Ha! I can be ten times better than you May." Ash reacted quickly to May's comment.

"Please, you think you're better then me, don't make me laugh."

The fight grew stronger; Ash and May were nose to nose, literally, and on top of the table. In fact, their yelling was so loud that the two were kick out of the center. Ash and May both were silent; they stood in opposite directions not facing each other. Ash was still angry at May, she ignored his presence. Minutes went by as the two stood there in silence, Ash looked at Pikachu and he gives Ash a disappointed look, Ash looked at the ground and then turns around.

"May, I'm sorry and…" Ash paused for a moment. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, it was pretty rude of me."

May turned around and faces the trainer whom had apologized to her.

"No Ash, I should be the one apologizing, not you and besides…I'm sorry for hitting you." May though about the kiss he gave her even though it wasn't intentionally. "It was only an accident, right?"

"Well of course, I wouldn't want to kiss you unless you wanted me to…" Ash began blushing.

May saw that Ash was blushing and began to think of a way to irritate the young trainer.

"So what you're saying is if I ask you to kiss me would you do it?" May got closer to him in a seducing way.  
"W-what…no, it's not that I would kiss you…well maybe, but…I mean…" Ash had mixed expressions of nervousness and confusedness.

"What if I say, would you like to kiss me now?" May put her hand on his chest. "Does that sound nice, hmm ashy?"

"May…I…I…what are…" Ash was completely nervous and mostly speechless.

Suddenly, May backed-off and started giggling, leavening Ash in a mix of emotions, but mostly confused.

"W-what's going on here?" He demanded.

"I knew you would fall for it, you're so predictable Ash and like I said; I'm a good actress."

"Hold on, you were pretending?"

"Of course Ash, what did you think that you and I were going to kiss you or something?"

Ash thought of it and started blushing.

"He guys, Brock and Sanderson spoke with Nurse Joy and she said that it's ok for you two to enter again as long as you guy don't argue." Max informed them and went back inside the center.

"Well you heard Max, let's go inside, Ash."

"No, it's ok, I'm going for a walk with Pikachu, and I'll be back." Ash's mood changed to gloomy and sad.

Ash walked away with saying another word. But someone had stopped him by grabbing his hand, Ash turned around to see that it was May; she had a worry expression on her face. Ash never like it when May was worried or sad, the only thing he would want is for May to be happy and he'd do anything to see her lovely smile that he loved so much.

"May, is something wrong, you look upset." He asked with a concern voice.

"I don't want you to leave, Ash." She spoke truthfully.

"Don't worry May, I'm just going for a walk, I promise."

"Okay, but you better get back hear before dark, okay."

"Don't worry I'll be back soon." He gave her a smile.

And with that, Ash left with his buddy, Pikachu, to the streets of Sootoplis city. And as for May, she returned back to the center to join her brother Max, and the breeder Brock. Before she walk in the building, May saw a recently seen face. It was Sanderson; he was enjoying a nice rice ball along side with his pokemon Ninetales, at the side of the poke center.

"Sanderson, what are you doing here, I thought you left just a while ago when me and Ash got kick out." May asked as she walked up to him.

"Well I was thinking on leaving…but when I saw you acting to like Ash, well, I just had to talk to you." He replied and took a bite of his rice ball.

"You saw what happened?" She said in surprise.

"Every single moment…but don't worry, it is not like I will tell anyone."

May let out a sigh of relief, she look a Sanderson in the eyes and saw that his motivation were non to bring harm to her or social life (in this case). Sanderson offered her a rice ball and May took it kindly as to his act of kindness.

"So what did you want to talk about?" May asked him; taking a bite off the rice ball.

"May, I want you to be the main character for my father's production."

"Your father's production?" She repeated rather confused. "Just what exactly is it?"

"That's an easy question, simple, three words; "_Their Forbidden Romance"_." Flames came out of Sanderson's eyes as he makes a dramatic display with his Ninetales shooting its flame thrower in the air.

May's sweat just drops as the result of Sanderson's unnecessary actions.

"Ohm… Sanderson, what is the about anyway?" She asks him embarrassedly.

"I'll tell you once you come to my father's studio, here I'll give you the address." Sanderson pulled out a paper card and handed it to May.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there tomorrow morning."

"And there's one more thing May, you have to bring Ash with you and I mean only you two, okay?" Sanderson spoke in a serious tone.

"Why-…" May was cut off by Sanderson's hand; cover her mouth.

"No more questions for today, I will see you tomorrow."

May was confused, she look at him walk away with an awkward look on her face and with thoughts on what he plans on doing tomorrow at the studio. But May's thoughts were interrupted by Brock whom called her.

"May we need your help; Munchlax is on food frenzy again." Yelled the breeder.

May just sighed and ran to help Brock stop Munchlax from eating everything in the poke center.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, what did you think of my first chapter? Just leave what you thought on the feedback/review.**

**Two more things, I understand if it's rusty, it's hard to make your first story alone and especially under presser. Oh, and the fact that this chapter was posted under Gigiaten, doesn't mean that it was made by him, we just give him our stories and he post them for us. It's what you can call a shared account. **

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin's back! I would like to thank you all who reviewed my first chapter, it makes me so excited to know that some readers liked it, well enough giber jabber; lets get to the dang story already.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________ ________________**

**A/N: in this chapter there's a few time laps here, well in this case only one. I'm going to continue where Ash left with Pikachu to take a little walk around the city of Sootoplis.**

Ash walked alone with his partner, Pikachu, on the side walks of Sootoplis Lake and deep in thought about a certain someone.

"Pikachu, do you think she was really acting?" He asks his partner.

"Pika-pi, pika-pika. (You're asking the wrong pokemon here.)" Pikachu told him sincerely.

"Hmp…much thanks to your help." Ash said sarcastically.

"Pika Pikachu. (Well, its not like I know allot about love.)"

Ash just sighed at his Pokémon's words. He looks at the sun set; a beautiful majestic sight to adore, the bright break of dawn. Ash enjoyed the wonderful view with Pikachu on his favorite shoulder, wishing for the "someone" of his thoughts to enjoy it with him. As he thought about the "someone" he was reminded of his promise.

"Opps, I forgot I promised May I'd be back before dark!"

Ash ran as fast as he could, but trips on a rock and lands face first, he gets his head out of the ground and spits out a mouth full of dirt, but luckily for Pikachu, he had jumped off Ash's should and avoided a groundy meal. Pikachu laughed at his trainer.

"That isn't funny Pikachu." Ash said spiting out the sand he had left in his mouth.

"I don't know, I found it hilarious." Came a voice from behind.

Ash stood up and turned around to the person whom found his fall funny.

"Alright, who's the wise guy?" He asked.

"Me wise, well if you say so."

"Sanderson…what are you doing here?" Ash asked scratching the back of his head.

"Just enjoying the same view I come to see every day." Sanderson replied. "Hey Ash, I heard that you quite the pokemon trainer, would you like a battle with me?" He asked pulling out a poke ball.

"A battle, you bet! Hmp, you're going to regret challenging me, Sanderson." Ash pulled out his own poke ball, with a smug.

"So a smug, but for how long, Ketchum?"

Sanderson throws his pokeball releasing a red beam of light and forms into a fox like pokemon with nine tales and silver fur. Ash throws his pokeball also releasing a red light; the pokemon that came out was gecko like, green skin and long leaf blades on each of its arms. The grass pokemon puts a thin piece of wood in its mouth and stands in a none caring way.

"What an interesting choice of pick, Ash."

"Well I always like a challenge." Ash said confidently.

"Seeming that I have the advantage, it would only be fair that you go first."

"Big mistake Sanderson, Grovyle, leaf blade." He commanded.

The leaves on Grovyle's arms started glowing, the grass pokemon charged towards the fox pokemon at full speed. Sanderson smirked.

"Overconfidence will destroy you, Ninetales, dodge it and then tackle."

Sanderson's Ninetales did as commanded and dodged the on coming leaf blade. Ninetales quickly countered with a direct tackle attack, sending Grovyle back.

"Grovyle, bullet seed!"

"Not so fast, Ninetales, flame thrower!"

The two pokemon did so and fired. Grovyle opened his mouth and released hundreds of small green glowing seed like orbs. Ninetales released grand amount of fire from its mouth, the fire made contact with the bullet seed, but the seed were quickly burned to ashes as the fire passed through and made another direct hit on Grovyle. And as a grass type, the flame thrower caused enormous damage on Grovyle.

"Give up Ash, your Grovyle is already warned out."

"We never give up, right Grovyle." Ash raised his fist in the air.

"Gro-vyle." The grass pokemon agreed; a bit tiered.

"Alright then, Grovyle, quick attack!"

Grovyle dash forward at great speed to the fox pokemon and hit Ninetales hard. Sanderson just smudged.

"Ninetales, flames thrower." Sanderson said calmly.

Ninetales quickly recovered and release a powerful flame thrower, Grovyle managed to dodge and return with counter attack.

"Alright, it seems we're winning Grovyle." Ash said proudly. Okay, lets finish this off with a solar beam."

Grovyle started charging its powerful solar beam. Ninetales stood still, waiting for its trainer's orders.

"Just wait for it Ninetales." Sanderson still remained calm.

"Okay, now Grovyle!" Ash commanded.

Grovyle shot a huge beam of light towards the defenseless Ninetales.

"Now Ninetales, Overheat!" Sanderson shouted.

The two attacks collided and exploded, with the smoke in the way; flames rushed throw the smoke and hit the unsuspecting grass type. Knocking back Grovyle unconscious.

"Grovyle, no!" Ash rushed to his injured pokemon. "You did alright Grovyle, return." Ash called back his pokemon.

"Sorry if I over did it." Sanderson apologized.

"No, it's okay. Man, I never thought your Ninetales was so powerful and especially that overheat."

"Well, you know what they say; never judge a book by its cover." Sanderson laughs.

"You got that right." Ash laughs with him.

_Back at the Pokemon Center:_

"It's almost dark out and Ash hasn't returned, where is he?" May asked herself looking out the window.

"Don't worry May; I'm sure he's on his way." Brock tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong May, miss your boyfriend." Max teased

"If you know what's good for you, you would be quiet." May strangled Max while hitting him.

"Okay, okay, just stop hitting me!" Max begged.

_Back with Ash and Sanderson:_

They were still laughing and talking their about pokemon battles.

"Oh, look at the time, if I don't go now my dad will kill me." Sanderson looked at his wrist watch.

"Oh man! I'm so dead, May's going to kill me for breaking the promise I made!"

"Then I guess this is a farewell, see you tomorrow Ketchum." Sanderson waved goodbye to Ash.

"I want a rematch then, Valentine." Ash waved back; running.

_Pokemon Center:_

("If Ash isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to rip his head off!") May thought to herself.

"He look, Ash is back." Max shouted

May ran towards the window Max was watching threw, she push her little brother away from the window, sending the innocent boy flying ten feet back, whom hit head first against the by standing breeder, Brock and knocking them out cold.

Ash rush inside the building and quickly looked around for his friends. Ash looks next to his side and sees a very angry May with flames coming out behind her.

"May…I-I'm sorry for b-being late I-it's just that…" Ash stopped and assumed a defensive stance.

The once angry May was gone and was changed for a calmer one.

"Ash, I'm glad you're okay." May said; in relief.

"W-what, you're not angry at me?" Ash asked confused.

"Nope." She replied simply.

"That's a relief." Ash swiped the imaginary sweat off.

But all of a sudden, May pulled a big mallet and swung it on Ash's head. Giving him a huge lump on his head with one painful headache.

"What was that for, I thought you said you weren't mad at me?" Ash rubbed his head.

"That's for making worried about you." She said as if it was obvious.

"Sorry." He apologized; silently.

"Ash, if you're going to make a promise, you should make sure you keep it."

May sighed and goes to the second floor.

"Gee, I was only late by a few minutes." Ash said in a disturbed tone.

"Well, you did break the promise you made and you know how girls can get." Brock explained to him ending with a laugh.

"Ya what ever, I'm going to bed." Ash replied yawning.

"Hold on Ash." Max stopped him. "I want you to talk to May now, otherwise, May will be very upset tomorrow and then she'll be picking on me."

"Pika-pi. (I agree with Max, go talk to her.)"

"Alright, alright just leave me alone already." Ash said in defeat.

Ash walked up the stairs and went to May's door room; he stood there and reached for the doorknob. But stopped and steps back, so instead he knocks on the door. He waited for a bit but got no response, so he knocked again and then the door had opened by May.

"May, can I talk to you." He asked shyly.

"What do you want now?"

"Even though I already said this I'll say it again." Ash took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry for making you worried about me and I would like for us to be friends again."

May stared at the trainer with dislike, but that feeling soon changed into happiness and forgiveness. May gives Ash a tight hug.

"I forgive you, Ash."

"That's g-great and all, but I-I'm suffocating here." Ash said gasping for air.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She let go of him slightly blushing.

"So May, we're back to being good old friends?"

May nodded and the said goodnight to Ash.

Ash returned to his respectful room and quickly threw himself on the bed. Laying there in a chain of thoughts, most of them were about a certain "someone" that made him happy and would often make him feel like he could take on the world.

(I wonder if she really cares about me that much?) He thought to himself.

Ash was lost in his thoughts and did not notice that Max had entered the room with Pikachu on his head. Max saw his friend deep in thought and decided to talk to him.

"Hey Ash, what's going threw your head?" Max asked him.

"Hmm, oh, not much, just thinking about random stuff." He replied simply.

"Does those thought include my sister?" He asked slyly.

"Well of course not!" Ash replied quickly; blushing.

"Gee, I was only joking, you don't have to take it seriously." Max said; duly

Ash just muttered random words under his breath and walk to the bathroom door.

The next morning, Brock woke up first and prepared breakfast for his friends. He knocked on Mays's door signaling to wake up. Brock then went to the room, where he shared with Ash and Max, and woke them up.

Twenty minutes later, the gang was enjoying a nice breakfast; there were pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and blue berry muffins. They all enjoyed their breakfast happily and had conversations at the time.

"So Ash, when are you thinking on challenging the gym leader?" Brock asked the trainer.

"You know I haven't really thought about gym battles lately." Ash replied scratching his chin.

"Okay you imposter, where's the real Ash?" Max asked; playfully.

"I don't know, maybe I have him tied up somewhere." Ash played along.

The gang continued there conversation peacefully and happily. Then everything was silent for the moment until Sanderson walk in on the group.

"So May, have you thought about what I asked you yesterday?" Sanderson asked with a smile.

"Well…not really, its just that…" May looked at Ash and looked back at Sanderson.

"Oh…you haven't told him yet, have you?" He said a bit upset.

"What are you two talking about?" Max asked.

There was an awkward moment of silence, Ash, Brock and Max was left confused. Neither May or Sanderson would explain what they were talking about. Ash grew impatient and slammed his fist on the table lightly.

"Would you two please explain what you're talking about?" He asked completely annoyed.

"Fine, we'll tell you then, right May." Sanderson replied; broadly.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that it took so long for the update, I barley have any time to write the story, but I'll try to update quicker and I'm having problems with grammar since English isn't my main language. But I'll try to do the best I can, in order to make my readers happy with my story.**

**Oh! I almost forgot, if you thought the pokemon battle was bad, then I understand, I'm not an expert in explaining battles nor can I remember how the attacks were properly done, so forgive me for my sloppiness. **


	3. The New Actors

**Hey, I'm back and I finally updated my story, sorry for the long awaited update.**

**So here it is, enjoy.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Fine, we'll tell you then, right May." Sanderson replied; broadly.

Sanderson sighed and explained his and May's plans (but mostly it's Sanderson's plan/idea)

"I told May to bring you to my father's studio for the play, which is _"Their Forbidden Romance"_, and I wanted it to be a surprise for your friends, Brock and Max, to see you in the play performing. But you just wanted to ruin everything." Sanderson stared at Ash coldly.

"Sorry…" Ash felt ashamed of himself.

"Forget it, but well you come to my father's studio?" Sanderson asked.

"Hmm…sure, but what role am I going to do?"

"You will know as soon as we get there." Sanderson replied slyly.

Ash felt a bit of regret as to the replied Sanderson gave him. Ash looked at all of his friends, who were looking at with a confused expression on their faces, except for May, she was completely excited and was about to explode from excitement. But she hid her emotions from her friends and brother. She felt the serge of happiness running through her body, she wanted to hug Ash tightly and give kisses all over his face. But that would completely be awkward for her, as to the fact that her little brother was with them.

Moments later, Ash, May and Sanderson were on their way to Mr. Valentine's studio.

"So Sanderson, mind telling us why Brock and Max can't come, I mean, they already know that we're going to be there." Ash asked out of the blue.

"Man, you really are dense, they're not coming because it would ruin the play for them, and in other words, if they come they'll know how the play would turn out." He pointed out.

"Oh. Bye the way, what's your father's name and what kind of play is it?" May asked anxiously at the annoyed Sanderson.

"And Sanderson, are you going to be in the play?" Ash added.

"I'm sure he's going to be in it Ash, after, it's his father's play. Am I right, Sanderson?"

"Gee, if there is something I've notice about you two it's that you both like to ask lots of questions, why don't you guys just cool it and wait until we reach the studio." Sanderson remained calm trying not to yell at them.

"Hey, is that it?" Ash asked obviously not remembering what he said just a moment ago.

"Look, I try to remain calm but…YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE!!!" Sanderson yell at Ash making him fall back.

Sanderson turned around and notice that Ash's question was just a mere reference to the fifty foot building standing only few feet away from it. Sanderson felt stupid about yelling at him and apologized.

"Sorry Ash, I'm just really ticked off about you guys asking too many questions." Sanderson apologized sincerely.

"It's okay; I would feel the same way if someone was asking me so many questions."

"Hey guys, now that we're here why don't we just go inside." May interrupted Ash and Sanderson's conversation.

Both Ash and Sanderson nodded.

They all walked inside the building, Ash and May looked around as they followed Sanderson through the huge building. It was like any other regular building, most of the floors were made with teals and the walls were painted white. It a few pictures of random thing from trees, houses, space, to doodles, scrap art, et cetera.

(Wow, I thought that we were going to a small theater, but this is just amazing.) May thought to herself.

"Come on, let's take the elevator." Sanderson suggested pointing at the near by elevator.

The group of three entered the elevator, Sanderson pressed the seventeenth button and wait for the elevator to arrive at the selected destination. Once it reached its intended level, they got off and walked to the theater room, it was a common theater room, and it had the wooden stage floors, red colored seats and big red curtains. Although it was awfully huge for a theater room inside a building, both Ash and May stared in awe.

"Do you guys like it?" Sanderson asked them.

"Yeah, but I never thought that it would be this big." May replied. Ash just nodded.

"That's great; just let me call my dad." Sanderson inhaled vast amount of air. "DAD, I BROUGHT THE NEW ACTORS, COME OUT!" Sanderson shouted; his voice echoed through the theater.

Ash and May covered their ears from the painful and eerie sound of Sanderson's sudden yell. The painful yell left both Ash and May temporally death. Sanderson inhaled a second amount air and was preparing another call to his father again. But stop when he heard his father's voice echo through the theater.

"Hold on I'm coming!" The sound of the voice was faintly heard.

"Come guys; let's go to the stage floor."

They followed Sanderson to the stage and waited for his father to appear; Sanderson sat on the edge of the stage and stared aimlessly at the floor swinging his legs carelessly. May watched his actions, she was curious about this boy, at times he can be dead serious, sometimes a normal person and even unusual. May thought that he was just experiencing sudden mood swings or other things that would happen to people which would make them act random at any given time. But there was something else about Sanderson that got May's attention, she stared at him without self conscious and failed to notice Ash waving his hand in front of her.

"Earth to May, can you hear me?" Ash stood in front of her waving his hands.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Ash, I guess I was spacing off." May scratched the back of her head.

"You got that right." Ash turned around and saw Sanderson staring at the floor. "Hey May, what's up with Sanderson, he looks a bit down." He whispered at May.

"I don't know, he was completely happy just a moment ago and now he looks like he's going to cry or something." May replied; a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why don't we ask him ourselves?" He asked with his famous trade mark smile.

"I don't know if we should, maybe we should let him be."

"And pass out on an opportunity to get to know him better, not a chance." Ash whispered to May.

Sanderson heard silent whispers behind him; he jerked his head and glanced at Ash and May. He smiled slyly to himself and stood up. He walked to the two best friends and gave them a cheerful smile. Ash and May gave him an awkward look; they shook it off and continued to talk.

"So what were you guys talking about?" He asked with a knowing look.

"We're talking about the play, and I think it's a great experience for me as a coordinator." May lied; but with a bit of truth.

"That is great to hear and what about you Ash?" Sanderson turned his attention to Ash. "You haven't said anything about the play. If you aren't interested you could leave, I'm not forcing you to do anything." He implied rather coldly.

"W-what are talking about, Sanderson? Of course I'm interested, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Ash replied with slightly annoyed.

"If that is true, then **why** are you interested?" Sanderson emphasized the word _why_.

"Because…because…" Ash started to ponder why he participated in this role. "I don't know, maybe because…" Ash started to starch the back of his head; looking at the roof.

"You do not know, don't you?" Sanderson started to chuckle slightly. "Figures, someone like you can't figure out their own feelings, and it's times like these that you need help the most."

"Hold on, you don't know why you're even here?" May asked annoyed with the trainer's words. "Ash, if don't know why you came here, then why would you come?" May already had tearful eyes.

That stare stabbed his heart, feeling guilty about upsetting his burnet friend, he started to worry. Ash kept on thinking of an excuse to comfort his friend, but in overall he failed. He himself started to wonder why he decided to attend this special activity with his friend. But that's when it hit his head, he thought that he was doing this only for May, did he have feeling for her or was just his imagination. Ash decided to shake those thoughts off.

Ash once again looked at May, she had a sad tearful face, Ash started to panic. He didn't want to make his friend cry, let alone because it was his fault. Sanderson kept a smile on his face, and gradually changing it into a sly smile.

Sanderson knew that Ash had feelings for May, but his intentions were never to get them together, but to make him figure out his own feelings for May and let everything go the way it's suppose to go. That was his original plan, but things might not go as expected for Sanderson.

"Ash, do you plan on replying May's question?" Sanderson stared at him.

"Yeah, but..." Ash couldn't find words to answer May's question. But to his luck, Sanderson's father had just appeared in the nick of time.

"So Sanderson, who are the new actors?" This man had short black hair, a director's cap, blue and white vertical stripe polo shirt and black jeans. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and about five foot eleven.

"Here they are dad, meet Ash and May, your new actors and your hope for this play." He said with a small laugh.

"Be quiet Sanderson, I'm not that desperate and besides we can always find other actors that are actually experienced."

"What does that mean, we're good actors!" May stepped in; interrupting the director.

"Cool it May, we don't want the director to hate us." Ash held her back, before she can hurt the director.

"Oh…we got a feisty one here, this is good and her boyfriend is perfect for the role of the lead male." Mr. Valentine grinned widely.

Blood rushed quickly to Ash's head, and May's face was crimson red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh! If that is true, then why is he holding your hand, young lady?"

May felt Ash's hand holding hers, Ash immediately let go of her hand still blushing.

"Now I see, you two are just friends." He implied sarcastically.

"Dad, stop teasing the actors, or else we're going to end up with none at all." Sanderson stop his dad from driving away the actors.

"I guess you're right, well let's give these two their scripts and start practicing our lines." Mr. Valentine walked behind the giant red curtains and disappeared.

Ash and May watched as the director vanished behind the red fabric. As soon as he was gone they turned their attention to Sanderson with a look of confusion. Sanderson just smiled sheepishly and explained why his father is like that.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll post the next ASAP!**

**Also, during my absence I have taken the liberty of studying English, especially for grammar, I think it's the most important thing I should learn about English. Mostly because I don't have any program that features auto-word correction and helps me with my grammar skills.**

**If any one knows of a program (free or not) that can help me with my English skills, I would be thankful for your assistance. I don't accept the one fanfiction is offering, it doesn't suit me. BTW: Make sure the program is under 199$, that's all I got. DX **

**Thank you for reading, please drop a review. **


End file.
